nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Discography
Trinidadian born-American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj has released a total of four studio album, three compilation albums, three mixtapes, ninety seven singles (including sixty four as a featured artist), and nine promotional singles. After becoming involved with music and acting in high school in New York City, Minaj eventually picked up rapping. She was discovered by American rapper Lil Wayne and signed to Young Money Entertainment—a subdivision of Cash Money Records with distribution through Republic Records—in 2009. Minaj's first solo single, "Your Love", peaked at number 14 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and topped the Billboard Hot Rap Songs chart, an achievement that made Minaj the first female artist to top the chart as a solo artist since 2002. Her next three singles, "Check It Out", "Right Thru Me" and "Moment 4 Life", all peaked within the top 40 on the Billboard Hot 100. Minaj's debut studio album, Pink Friday, was released in November 2010, topping the US Billboard 200. The album's fifth single, "Super Bass", peaked at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 and reached the top ten in multiple other countries. Minaj's second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012), debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. The album also entered the UK Albums Chart at number one, making Minaj the highest-charting female rapper in the chart's history. The album's lead single, "Starships", peaked at number five on the Billboard Hot 100 and reached the top 10 in multiple other countries. An expanded version of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded subtitled, The Re-Up, was released in November 2012. Minaj's third studio album, The Pinkprint (2014), debuted at number two on the Billboard 200. The album's second single, "Anaconda", peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 and is her highest charting single in the United States to date. Further singles, "Only" and "Truffle Butter", peaked within the top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2014, Minaj shared lead credit on the single "Bang Bang" with Jessie J and Ariana Grande. The song scored Minaj her first number one in the UK and peaked at number three in the US. Since 2010, Minaj has accumulated 83 chart entries on the Billboard Hot 100 (including featured credits), giving her the most entries among women of all genres. Additionally, she has earned fifteen top ten singles in her career, also giving her the most among female rappers. Albums Studio Albums Reissue albums Mixtapes Collaboration albums Singles As lead artist Massive Attack cover.png|Massive Attack Your Love cover.png|Your Love Check It Out cover.png|Check It Out Right_Thru_Me_cover.png|Right Thru Me Moment 4 Life Album Cover.png|Moment 4 Life PINKFRIDAY.png|Did It on 'Em Super_Bass_cover.png|Super Bass Girls_Fall_Like_Dominoes_cover.png|Girls Fall Like Dominoes Fly_cover.png|Fly Starshipscover.png|Starships RBMS.png|Right by My Side Pink Friday Roman Reloaded cover.png|Beez in the Trap Pound the alarm cover.png|Pound the Alarm Va Va Voom - promotional_cover.png|Va Va Voom The Boys cover.png|The Boys Freedom promotional cover.png|Freedom High School cover.png|High School Pillsnpotions cover.jpg|Pills N Potions Bang bang cover.jpg|Bang Bang Anaconda artwork.jpg|Anaconda Only.jpg|Only Nicki-Minaj-Bed-of-Lies-2014-Single.png|Bed of Lies Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint.png|Truffle Butter TNISY cover.jpg|The Night Is Still Young Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint.png|Trini Dem Girls CHANGEDIT.jpg|Changed It No Frauds.JPG|No Frauds RegretInYourTearsCover.jpeg|Regret In Your Tears Barbie Tingz.jpg|Barbie Tingz Chun-Li.jpg|Chun-Li Bed.jpg|Bed Queen.jpg|Barbie Dreams Promotional and buzz singles Roman's_Revenge_cover.png|Roman's Revenge Roman_in_Moscow_cover.png|Roman in Moscow Stupid_Hoe_cover.png|Stupid Hoe Roman Reloaded.jpg|Roman Reloaded Lookin Ass Nigga cover.png|Lookin Ass Nigga Chi-Raq cover.png|Chi-Raq Yasss bish cover.jpg|Yasss Bish Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint.png|All Things Go Rich Sex.jpg|Rich sex As featured Artist Official Account * Nicki Minaj on Instagram * Nicki Minaj on Twitter * Nicki Minaj on Facebook * Nicki Minaj on Insstar.com * Nicki Minaj on Buzzcent.com * Nicki Minaj on Instagweb.com References Category:Miscellaneous